


Illicit Encounters

by heeroluva



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Roche gives into these encounters far easier than he should.





	Illicit Encounters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



The blade pressed beneath his chin made Roche freeze. Shoved against a wall, Roche cursed his traitorous cock hardening. 

His pants are unfastened and shoved to his knees before a hand clenched painful tight around Roche’s length, causing him to hiss.

A tongue licked across the curve of his ear as a hard cock pressed into his body, drawing a moan from him, the sound more pleasure than pain. 

“Such a whore for this,” Iorveth mocked, fingers digging into Roche’s hips as he set a brutal pace, ignoring Roche’s protesting sound. “You come on my cock or not at all.”


End file.
